Calia Menethil
Princess Calia Menethil is the daughter of King Terenas Menethil II and Lianne Menethil, and the sister of Arthas Menethil. She was nearly betrothed to Lord Daval Prestor, the mysterious noble who was to replace the treacherous Lord Aiden Perenolde as the ruler of Alterac, but Prestor disappeared before any final arrangements were made. The fate of Calia following the novel Day of the Dragon has never been explained. According to Arthas: Rise of the Lich King she is two years older than Arthas, putting her somewhere in her early thirties. She is referenced directly in World of Warcraft by , an old coin that can be fished out of the Dalaran Fountain. Though Princess Calia was offended by her near betrothal to Lord Prestor. In "Arthas: Rise of the Lich King" Calia confides to her brother Arthas Menethil that she was being forced into the marriage by their father. Speculation She is mentioned in the Alliance Player's Guide, and it doesn't appear to treat her as having disappeared, although the info is in reference to events of the novel. It is possible that she is dead, because in Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, while Arthas is escaping the undead in the ruins of Lordaeron, he thinks about the secret exit he has in his quarters, similar to those of the other nobility, including Calia. Only he, Calia, Terenas, Lianne, Uther, and Bishop Alonsus Faol know that they exist. As he suppresses the memories, he also remembers that these same people are all gone. It is unknown if "gone" means dead in Calia's case, but it is very possible. in WoW.]]A possible candidate for Calia, should she still live, is of SI:7. The release of the RPG Horde Player's Guide may have shed some new light on this story. In one of many short stories, a paladin by the name of Andarin tries to infiltrate the Undercity to free prisoners. To his shame, he is quickly discovered by a fallen priest named Trevor. The undead makes him 'an offer he can't refuse': in return for helping Andarin, Andarin must help Trevor free some of the Argent Dawn's prisoners. The paladin ponders the situation but finally agrees, and together they descend into the city. After fighting guards and abominations, the strange duo decides fighting the prison guards will not work and come up with a plan: Andarin will distract the guards and Trevor will free the prisoners. Knowing he has no other choice, the paladin agrees. Trevor quickly manages to get ahold of a keyring and opens the door of a cell in which a girl was locked up. The girl recognizes the Forsaken and is shocked at his appearance, but Trevor simply bows, saying "Good evening, my princess." Given the statement and his standing before becoming one of the Forsaken, it is possible he is showing deference to Princess Calia. Feelings for Prestor In the novel Arthas: Rise of the Lich King Calia was distraught over her arranged marriage to Prestor and yet in the Dalaran Fountain expresses her desire to be noticed by him. It is possible that a change in events, magical influence, or simply the transient fancies of a teenage girl could have caused this contradiction. Another possibility is that her father or some other official minted this coin to give the populace the impression that she liked Lord Prestor to support the intention to marry her to him. See also * de:Calia Menethil es:Calia Menethil fr:Calia Menethil pl:Calia Menethil Category:Lore characters Category:Humans Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters